L'amore Cambia Tutto
by Edward's my obsession1971
Summary: Bad boy Edward Cullen lives life on the edge and on his terms, but he has a secret that he guards at all costs. Enter new student, Bella Swan. She's dealing with her own issues. When she accidently finds out what Edward is hiding, will the sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

**Amore Tutto Cambia**

By: Edward's My Obsession 1971

Beta/Pre-reader: darcysmom

Banner by: vbfb19

Rated M, AH, Edward and Bella

All EPOV

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. The great Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to play with them for my own personal pleasure. **

**A/N: I was proud to present this story to the Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes. It's my hope that this story will both entertain and educate. As the daughter of an adult onset diabetic, this cause was one that caught my attention. We lost Dad in March 2008, so I'm writing this as an honor to him and to everyone that deals with this disease on a daily basis. My LDTW readers know my passion when it comes to writing health-related fiction and I hope that that feeling comes out in ATC as well. I hope you enjoy.**

_**Prologue**_

My stomach churned, my head ached and my mouth was as dry as the Sahara Desert. I couldn't recall the last time I'd eaten but I knew the copious amounts of whiskey I'd drunk the night before didn't qualify as a food group. I made my way down the hallway undetected, but then again who the hell would try to stop me? I was Edward _fucking _Cullen. No one, and I mean _no one_ at Forks High School messed with me.

I kicked open the bathroom door not caring about the loud bang this caused as it ricocheted off the block walls. Carefully I surveyed my surroundings, checking inside each stall to make sure I was alone. Although I could care less what people thought of me, I didn't share myself willingly with anyone, and this was one of those times that I needed to be alone.

I slid the deadbolt on the door and stood by the industrial sinks. I took a quick glance in the mirror and groaned at my appearance. Now, I was a smug bastard. I knew I was a good looking guy and the endless line of girls willing to add a notch on my bedpost spoke volumes, but today I looked like death. I was pale, almost like a vampire from those Twilight movies, but who the hell wasn't in this shit-hole town. The sun rarely shone and there wasn't a day that went by without some form of precipitation. The thin skin around my eyes was a dark purple from lack of sleep and blatant lack of concern about myself. I looked away from the image in the mirror knowing my time alone was brief and what I needed to do wasn't for prying eyes to see.

I washed my hands and reached inside the pocket of my leather jacket to fish out the drug that my body was craving. I popped the cap off of the syringe and flicked the chamber, popping the bubbles from the clear liquid inside. I leaned back against the sinks and pulled up the bottom of my vintage Aerosmith tee shirt. The drug was quicker absorbed this way and left no visible mark on my skin. With expert precision I pinched the skin of my lower abdomen and sunk the needle into my skin, depressing the drug into my body. I recapped the needle and put it back in my pocket. I'd dispose of it later. With one last glance at my reflection, I unlocked the door and strode back to class, no one any the wiser.

**Chapter One**

I entered the cafeteria, grabbed a sandwich and waters from the self service line and sat down at my usual table. I sat in the same place every day, looking across the sea of students and casually observing. The bell releasing the students to lunch rang and the room was filling fast with bodies and excited chatter. Evidently there was a new student in the masses, which didn't happen often in this Podunk town. I could care less as I wasn't there to make friends, just do my time until after graduation when I could leave this place and move back to the big city.

Forks had been a booming logging town back in the seventies but the industry had waned so new people didn't move here often looking for job opportunities. Hell, there wasn't even a Wal-Mart here.

My family had moved here from Chicago my freshman year so my dad, Carlisle, could take over as chief of staff at the local hospital. He'd been raised here and met my mother, Esme while they were both attending Northwestern. They hated the idea of raising two teenagers in Chicago and the rest is history.

"Hey, Edward."

I greedily drank down one of my waters, whetting the dryness that had been prevalent all day. I looked up and saw two of the few people in the world that could still make me smile- my twin sister, Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock.

Alice and I were polar opposites and unless you knew our familial connection, you'd never guess it. Alice was barely five feet tall, with black hair and baby blue eyes like our father and an infectious personality. I was six-three with a shock of unruly auburn hair and emerald green eyes like our mother and I was most definitely _not_ a people person.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Jasper nodded his hello and gave Alice a peck on the cheek before leaving to get their food. Alice danced around the table and took her seat, excitement rolling off of her little body in waves.

"Not much, brother. Just waiting," she said as she looked expectantly across the crowd of students.

"Waiting? For what?" I asked, not really caring but feeling the need for conversation.

"Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella. Have you seen her?" Alice asked as she rolled her eyes at me.

Ah, the new student here is female. I'd heard that Chief Swan's daughter was moving here from Arizona to finish out her senior year. There aren't many secrets in a town the size of Forks. I wondered why in the hell anyone would willingly move here, especially in March of her senior year. I unwrapped my sandwich and took a bite, thankful that the nausea had gone away.

"Nope, sorry. Haven't seen any fresh meat today."

Alice sighed but kept a look out toward the glass doors like a sentinel. Jasper soon joined us with their food, and we settled in to eat.

"So, man. Have you met the Swan girl yet?" Jasper asked between bites.

"Her name is Isabella, guys," Alice inserted as she nibbled on her salad.

"What's all this shit about the Swan girl, Isabella, or whatever? I haven't seen her and I don't really give a fuck about anything right now but graduation and getting the hell out of Forks," I said as I washed my sandwich down with more water, wishing the clear liquid was something a little stronger, like 90 proof.

Jasper chuckled before he spoke.

"Just something new, bro. Alice is anxious to meet her."

Suddenly Alice let out a squeal that likely had dogs howling for miles around, causing me to jolt from my slumped position in the chair. Damn she's annoying for such a tiny person.

"There she is! Oh, I've got to go meet her!" Alice exclaimed as she hopped up and skipped across the room.

Jasper and I laughed at her enthusiasm, and I let my eyes drift to where Alice had gone. There was a large group entering the lunchroom, led by the Skank Patrol of Lauren, Jessica and Tanya. Emmett McCarty and his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale were tagging along behind talking to a small-framed brunette, not much bigger than Alice. I couldn't tell much about her from the distance and the flock of people around her.

"Well, there she is, Edward, the infamous Isabella Swan. I'm sure we will be meeting her shortly if Alice gets her way, and she usually does," Jasper said lazily as he stretched his long legs out and watched my sister link arms with and talk animatedly to the new girl.

I chuckled noncommittally. The Swan chick didn't stand a chance if Alice was determined. I wasn't waiting around to see though. I had things to do before classes changed. I threw my trash on Jasper's tray and unfolded from my seat.

"Yeah, have fun with that, Jazz. I'm heading out."

"Not gonna stick around and meet her, Edward?"

I rolled my eyes and tapped my coat pocket.

"Nope. She isn't going anywhere and I don't give a damn either way. I need a smoke. Catch ya later, bro."

I strolled out of the cafeteria and caught a glimpse of Alice shaking her head at me in disgust. She'd ream me out later for my unfriendliness. Whatever. I'm not the fucking Forks Welcome Wagon and all the girl would ever be to me, if she was lucky, was a quick fuck after a party or maybe a blow job in the janitor's closet. Edward Cullen didn't date and he sure as hell didn't do relationships. Emmett and Rosalie were the only other people besides Jasper and my family that I could tolerate.

It was beginning to rain slightly as I sprinted across the parking lot. I hit the key fob and crawled into my Volvo, cursing the rain spots I'd have to clean from her pristine leather. Damn rain.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a cigarette. I'd been on edge all morning and the smoke would calm me down. I lit the cig and took in a long draw as I closed my eyes, letting the bite from the smoke infiltrate my lungs.

My family hated my habits, but I was almost nineteen and a straight A student, so they kept their comments to themselves for the most part. I knew my disregard for my health hurt both my parents and Alice, but as long as I was numb from reality I could deal with shit. Just like the reaction they'd had to the two tattoos I'd gotten over the summer, just after my eighteenth birthday. Out of sight, out of mind.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch period, so I finished my smoke and exited the car, grabbing the one book I needed for the afternoon. I had all my credits, besides AP Biology so I was allowed to leave campus after my next class. The perpetual rain had stopped, so I darted across the lot and back into the building to the disapproving glance of the teacher's aide in the hallway. I flashed my signature "panty dropping" grin as I strolled by. Like I said, no one fucked with Edward Cullen.

I entered the biology lab and took my seat at the back of the classroom. I didn't have a lab partner, nor did I want or need one. I had this shit down without any help. I looked up to see Mr. Molina enter the room in his typical disorganized fashion as he balanced books and papers haphazardly in his arms. The class quieted down as the final bell rang. When Mr. Molina emptied his arms, I could see someone behind him.

Well, hells bells.

"Okay, class. Settle down," he droned, reminding me of Ben Stein in _Ferris Bueller's Day Off. _"We have a new student joining us from Arizona. Please welcome Isabella Swan."

"It's Bella."

The class quieted down and Mr. Molina looked to the quiet but firm voice to his left.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Molina asked as he glanced at the Swan chick.

"I prefer to be called Bella."

Mr. Molina looked bored with the conversation but nodded his head in acceptance. He handed her a biology book and looked across the room, settling on me and my half-vacant lab station. Oh, hell no.

"Okay, Bella. Here's your book and you can take the open seat next to Mr. Cullen in the back of the room. Just follow along until you're caught up."

"Fuck," I muttered as I cleared my shit off her side of the table and scooted my stool as far away as I could. I needed this credit and didn't want any hassle so I'd suck it up and behave as long as she left me the hell alone. Edward Cullen was selfish and didn't like to share.

Bella hitched her backpack over her shoulder and made her way to our table. She sat her bag on the floor and drug up an extra stool from the back wall. She sat down she looked at me and spoke as I kept my eyes facing forward .

"You're Alice's brother, Edward, right? She told me about you at lunch. It's nice to meet you. Alice seems like a sweet girl."

Of course Alice mentioned me. In her little convoluted mind she probably had Bella and I married and had named our first born child. Alice was constantly bitching at me to settle down and find a nice girl. Edward Cullen didn't do nice.

I titled my head to the side and appraised Bella for a moment. She was petite with a few curves and she was pale, which surprised me since she came from sunny Arizona. Her hair was a dark brown with a reddish tint to it that was cut shoulder length. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but her skin was clear and she didn't need that shit to cover up with. I guess she'd be considered pretty in a classic sense. When my eyes met hers, I found myself gazing into soulful pools of chocolate brown and my heart races for a second at their dazzling effect on me. I shook my head and cursed to myself for whatever just happened. She was just another chick. End of story.

"Yeah," I responded coolly as I looked back to the front of the room. "Look, I'm not Alice and I don't need any more friends so let's just cut the chit chat now. I don't want to have to carry your ass through this class so just fucking pay attention and leave me alone. We'll get along fine that way."

Bella took a sharp breath and I could read the hurt in her expression. She looked away and I laughed to myself as I heard her mumble "asshole" under her breath. That's right, sweetheart, and don't forget it.

Mr. Molina rambled on and I couldn't help but cut my eyes over to Bella every so often. She was pissed. Her eyes focused on the front of the room and her jaw was twitching as it set in a defiant pose. She reminded me of a kitten with her little claws out. My thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Molina asked for our attention.

"Class, it's time to do our final project of the school year. This project will be half of your final grade so you'll need to work closely with your assigned partner to complete the project accurately and on time. Completed projects will be due the week after Spring Break. To make it easier, you've been teamed with your current lab partner. I have information for each team on my desk. Stop by on your way out and pick up your packet."

I slammed my book shut causing Bella to startle. I cursed my shitty luck. I opened my mouth to protest my need for a partner but I was cut off by an icy glare before I could speak.

"Before you start complaining, know that I don't like this arrangement any more than you do. It's painfully obvious that you dislike me for whatever reason and I want to add that the feeling is quite mutual. _You_, Edward Cullen, are a complete douche. However, I will not let _my_ GPA suffer because of _your_ asinine behavior. Because we have no choice, we can split the assignment in half and meet up to put it together before it's due. You won't have to worry about me getting in your way as long as you stay the hell out of mine."

With that said, Bella slid from the stool and walked away, stopping to pick up our assignment on her way out. I watched her leave, my eyes settled on her pert little ass that swayed ever so slightly as she walked. She was feisty, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than a little turned on. The wood I was sporting right now spoke volumes to that fact. I groaned as I adjusted myself and stood from my seat. I grabbed my assignment and left without another word.

I think I was wrong … my kitten is a mountain lion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amore Tutto Cambia **

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. The great Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to play with them for my own amusement. **

**A/N: Many thanks to everyone that is reading and reviewing ATC. It felt good to step out of my comfort zone and write this story. Hugs and smooches to darcysmom because she encouraged and wielded that red pen on this until it sparkled. Special thanks to conqueredthesky for her expertise and input. Both of these ladies are amazing! **

_**All EPOV**_

As I'd suspected, Alice was more than pissed with my performance in the cafeteria on Bella's first day. She'd chewed my ass when she got home, and I sat back and took it. I let things like that with Alice slide because she was my sister. She gave back as well as she took. I didn't feel the need to enlighten Alice that Bella had more than stood her ground with me or that my damn cock had some fetish with Bella ever since she'd asserted her dominance in biology.

A few weeks passed by without incident. My interaction with Bella was practically nonexistent, even though Alice tried her hardest to make us friends every chance she got. Bella and I had spoken long enough to split the biology project and made plans to put the halves together over Spring Break. The tension between us was as thick as fog over Hudson Bay in early morning. Then I was hit with a massive bomb.

"Edward, you might want to find another place to crash this weekend. Bella's coming to stay tonight till Sunday," Alice said nonchalantly as we walked to my car before school on a Friday morning.

I stopped walking and glared at my sister. I was pissed.

"Why the hell do I have to leave? Why can't you two stay at her place?"

Alice shot me a look and put her hands on her hips. I knew I wasn't being fair to her because Alice rarely had girls stay over because of me but I wasn't leaving just to make her happy. I had plans of my own.

"Chief Swan has workers coming to tear off the roof this afternoon because the weather is supposed to be clear and they won't be done till Sunday. He's going fishing for the weekend at La Push and Bella has nowhere else to go, so if you stay you're going to have to just suck it up."

"Well, that's just fucking great. I've got plans tonight but I'll be here the rest of the weekend. Just keep the hell away from me and I'll deal with it," I said as I punched the gas on the Volvo as we headed into town.

"I don't know what your problem is with Bella, but she's a nice girl. You might be surprised if you'd get to know her, Edward," Alice replied and then laid on the silent treatment for the rest of the trip.

I was edgy all morning. Why the hell was I letting Bella Swan have such control over my emotions? I had no desire to see her at lunch, and I needed a distraction before I was stuck with her moody ass during Biology. There only one way to get a woman off your mind.

I stood by the lockers after the bell dismissed us to lunch. I smirked and made eye contact when my target came into view.

"Hey Edward," Lauren crooned as she sauntered up beside me, her hips swaying in an attempt to appear seductive.

I nodded at her and took off down the hall, Lauren trailing behind but not needing instruction. She'd been in this situation before.

I walked into the gym and across the basketball court, stopping at the old janitor's closet located in the back corner of the empty gymnasium. I opened the door and closed it behind us, keeping the light off. Within seconds the supple body beside me was molded against my frame. Edward Cullen had no problems procuring the opposite sex.

"Mmm, Edward. It's been too long," Lauren whispered in my ear as she ran a hand nimbly down my chest and grindingher pelvis into mine.

I wasn't in the mood for her games. My cock needed attention and I wasn't interested in foreplay or small talk. She threaded her free hand through my hair and pulled my face closer to hers, running her tongue over her plump, artificial lips.

"Keep your mouth away from mine. Get on your knees and put those lips to better use, Lauren. I don't have time for this bullshit."

Like the good little slut that she was, Lauren dropped to her knees as I undid the zipper to my pants. My cock sprang free from my boxers as I roughly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forward. Her wet mouth found its destination and I groaned at the contact. I was well-endowed, and knew she could take it because this wasn't her time to deep throat my cock, so I began to thrust steadily into her mouth. The tip of my cock sliding down her throat with each stroke.

"Fuck!" I grunted as I increased my pace.

It had been weeks since I'd sought out any relief besides what I initiated with my own hand. The pressure from my impending orgasm began to build low in my gut. The sound of her mouth and tongue around my dick and friction from her hand caressing my balls centered me. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts run wild as the feeling of impending release drew nearer.

What surprised me was what my mind conjured up as I willed my climax to wash over me. Instead of seeing a willing blonde with large, fake boobs and a talented mouth in my visions, I daydreamed of eyes the color of chocolate set in a small heart-shaped face framed with chestnut colored tresses. My knees buckled and I let out a cry as this thought brought me over the edge of reality. I pulsed and released, Lauren taking all I offered, until I was literally limp, both in the knees and cock.

Lauren wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and got back on her feet. I know she was expecting reciprocation, but that shit wasn't going to happen, and deep down she knew it too. I was in a state of near shock over what had just transpired.

"Edward, oh baby, that was so good. You wanna fuck me now?"

I tucked my now flaccid dick back in my pants and straightened out my clothes. Not even her open offer of sex was enough to will him back into action. Without a word or a backwards glance I exited the closet and left Lauren alone. I had to get away.

Instead of going to lunch, I bypassed the cafeteria completely and went to my car. I turned the key forward and let the sounds of Debussy flood the open space. I lit a smoke and tried to relax but my subconscious kept replaying my vision over and over.

"What the fuck, Cullen!" I exclaimed as I slammed my fists into the steering wheel.

I lit another smoke as soon as the other one was out. I had to get a grip because unless I chose to skip, I'd be sitting within three feet of Bella in a matter of minutes. I didn't give a shit about biology and my GPA was spotless, so I made the decision to head home. I couldn't face her right now and I needed to eat.

I parked in the drive, not bothering with the garage and went into the house. I headed straight for the kitchen, rummaging for leftovers and hoping I was alone so I could sort my thoughts. That hope was short lived.

"Edward? Is that you, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, Mom. It's me," I answered as I pulled a piece of cold fried chicken from last night's supper and a diet soda from the fridge.

Esme Cullen was the epitome of the perfect mother. Still beautiful and fit in her late forties, despite giving birth to twins. She was a great cook, housekeeper and successful entrepreneur. She'd opened her own interior design business from our home, and even though we lived on the back side of nowhere, she'd managed to build quite the reputation as the area's premiere designer for clients as far away as Seattle and Portland.

Mom entered the kitchen with a worried look on her face and a load of folded towels in her arms. I kept eating as she watched me.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" she asked as she sat the laundry down on the counter and made her way to my side. "Did you take your …"

"I'm okay. Just tired," I replied, cutting her off as I finished my snack and popped the top on the soda. "I'm going to go lay down."

"Alright, sweetheart, just yell if you need me. I'm trying to get things together for the Swan girl's visit this weekend. I'm so glad Alice asked her over. I can't wait to meet her."

It seemed like the whole fucking world revolved around Bella Swan all of a sudden.

"Whatever," I muttered as I hurried up the stairs and slammed the door to my room.

I paced for awhile, trying to clear my head. I reached under my bed and pulled out what was left of the fifth of Jack Daniels I'd been drinking on a few weeks ago. I drained the bottle and chased it with my diet soda, grimacing at the burn as it went down my throat. Maybe this will knock the edge off until I can get out later and get really trashed. I hadn't smoked any weed in awhile, but it was sounding pretty damn good about now, and I knew just where to find it tonight. James.

James Armstrong was my hook up when it came to anything illegal. Drugs and booze for the underage were his specialty. I hadn't talked to him in a few weeks but I knew I'd see him later tonight. I checked my wallet to make sure I had enough cash for what I'd need and then I crashed on the bed for a quick nap.

When I awoke, I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. I had enough time to shower and get ready before heading out. I went to the closet and pulled out some clothes and threw them on the bed before I headed into the joint bathroom that was in between my room and Alice's.

I knocked once on the door and entered when I didn't hear a response. Alice and I kept the bathroom doors that led to our rooms locked to prevent one of us walking in on the other, but I always checked, just in case. I stripped out of my clothes and turned on the shower as hot as I could stand. I relaxed as I let the hot water ease the tension from my muscles.

I shut off the water and stepped out. I dried off quickly and ran my hands through my hair. When I was satisfied, I went back to my room and got dressed. I made sure I had my wallet and headed out.

I shut my door and headed toward the stairs. It was then that I heard the telltale giggling downstairs from my sister and her guest. I steeled my nerves and bounded down the steps. I didn't want to see Bella. I was almost to the door before I heard Alice call out.

"See you later, Edward."

I slammed the door without answering.

The party was just getting into full swing when I arrived. Mike Newton's parents were out of town for the weekend and he lived out in the sticks on a dead end road. Unless someone called the cops, no one would ever know there was a party going on. I headed to the makeshift bar and grabbed a beer from an open cooler. I made small talk with Newton and the guys hanging near the bar. I turned when I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Cullen. How's it hangin'?"

"Like a stallion. What's up?"

James leaned against the bar and chuckled. As if our company knew we wanted to be alone, everyone suddenly wandered off.

"Oh, the usual. You need?"

"Yeah. You got?"

"You got the dough? It's one Benjamin per quarter, my friend. Damn good shit."

"No prob for one Q. Meet me at my car in ten? I'm out by the road."

"Yep."

James disappeared into the crowd as I finished my beer and grabbed another. The thought of getting high and forgetting everything was forefront in my mind. I darted through the masses and headed back out to my car, avoiding the glances from the Skank Patrol as I passed them on the porch.

I walked to my car and found James waiting for me.

"I've got one rolled if you wanna try it out first," he said as I unlocked the car.

"Sounds good, man. Climb in."

We wasted no time lighting the blunt and I took a long hit. I held in the smoke as long as I could before letting out a slow breath.

"Damn. That fuckin' hits the spot," I said as I passed the joint over to him.

"Told ya. It's good shit."

I took the cash from my wallet and we made our transaction after we finished our smoke. James climbed out of the car and left to score his next sale as I reclined the seat and let the high wash over me.

I went back to the party and had a few more drinks. About midnight, I decided to head home. I'd gotten what I'd come for and it was time to crash. I didn't like to drive impaired but it was all back roads between my house and Newton's so I wasn't worried.

I pulled up to the house and killed the motor. The house was dark and I didn't want to wake anyone up so I put the weed in my pocket and quietly climbed from the car. I walked around behind the house and instead of using the door I scaled the oak tree and slid in my unlocked window.

I quickly undressed down to my boxers and hid the dope in my closet. I was still high but I knew I needed to do one more thing before I went to bed. I opened the mini fridge in the corner of my room and pulled out a syringe. I stumbled into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. I grabbed an alcohol pad from the vanity and prepped the syringe. I cleaned a spot on my thigh and stuck the needle into my skin. I was almost done when the opposite door flung open. My eyes flew to the opening and I was met by the shocked expression of the girl I was trying so hard to forget. Her eyes were on the needle in my thigh.

"What the hell …" was all I managed to spit out before Bella slammed the door between us.

Fuck. My. Life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat dumbfounded as I pulled the syringe from my thigh. My high- gone. My brain- running wild with what just happened. My highly guarded secret, the one that no one except my family, Emmett, Jasper and Rose knew about was no longer just between us. Bella had seen me. Dammit!

I cursed loudly as I disposed of the syringe in the little red container under the sink. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I was embarrassed and mad. I didn't know anything about this girl. Would she ask Alice about what she'd seen? Would she go to school Monday and blab to all her new friends about what a freak I was?

I went back to my room, slamming my door for good measure. After pacing for what seemed like hours, I flopped on my bed. Weariness from the drinking binge and the adrenaline rush washed over my body and I blessedly passed out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The light was shining through the blinds when I woke up. I rubbed the grit and sleep from my eyes and rolled out of bed. My head hurt and my heart clenched as I remembered the events from the night before, amplified by the fact that Bella was _here_ for two more days. I knew what I had to do.

I slipped on a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt and headed for the kitchen. It was noon, but the house was quiet. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured myself some orange juice. Someone had cooked breakfast, and I found a plate of eggs, bacon and toast waiting in the warmer. Mom must have cooked before she left out for the day. I took my plate of food and juice and sat down at the bar and began to eat.

"You look like hell," Alice chimed as she walked into the kitchen. She was dressed to go out, but Bella was no where to be seen.

"Rough night. Where are you headed out to?"

Alice sighed. "Jasper and I have a trip planned to Port Angeles. It's our anniversary. I totally forgot about it."

"Okay, where's your sidekick?" I asked, not really sure why but needing to know.

"She's in my room reading. I tried to get her to go and even offered to cancel but she refused both offers," Alice said as she looked toward the stairs. "Look, I don't know what the hell it is between you two, but just try, for me to be nice today? I feel badly enough already about leaving her here alone with you."

I finished my plate of food and stood from my seat.

"So, you're leaving with Jazz. Mom's gone, and where's Dad?" I asked, suddenly feeling nauseated at her possible answers.

"Dad's pulling weekend call for Dr. Gernady. He may be in and out, I don't know. Mom had to go to Seattle early this morning to meet a client and won't be in till tonight. That's why Bella cooked breakfast."

Bella cooked breakfast?

"So, I get to baby-sit. What a great Saturday," I grumbled as I put my dishes in the sink. I saw the pained expression on Alice's face and softened. "Oh, and thanks for fixing me a plate, Allie."

Alice smiled and went to the door to leave as I heard Jasper pull into the drive. "That wasn't me, brother dear. Thank Bella."

I stood in awkward silence as Alice closed the door behind her. I didn't like feeling so off kilter. Why would Bella care if I ate? I was in uncharted territory and it made me nervous. I walked to the stairs and toward my room. As I passed Alice's room I could hear the soft cries coming from behind the door. A strange feeling came over me and for that reason alone I slowly pushed the door open.

What I saw before me stilled my hardened heart. Bella was sitting on the floor, rocking her body slightly and crying while clutching a picture in her hand, oblivious to my entrance. My body moved forward of its own accord and I found myself kneeling beside her.

"Bella?" I asked softly.

Bella startled and scooted further away from me, never making eye contact. Tears were still streaming down her face and the picture held tightly to her chest. I stayed in my spot, unsure of what to do. Edward Cullen didn't do … _this_.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I miss her."

Bella spoke so quietly that I would have missed it had I not been paying attention. Her eyes met mine and I could read the raw pain in their depths and a strange feeling of protectiveness came over me. Her distress was cutting into my psyche like a dull butter knife. I sat down and looked at her as I spoke.

"You miss Alice? She'll be home later tonight."

Bella let out a whoosh of air and shook her head. She raised a shaky hand to me, the one that was holding the picture. I reached out and took the picture from her hand. I didn't have to ask who I was looking at. The resemblance was striking. The hair. The eyes.

"You miss your mom," I said, not as a question but as a statement.

Bella nodded her head as I handed the photo back to her.

"You'll see her soon. She's coming for graduation, right?" I asked, hoping that I'd diffuse the bomb. I wanted to run but I couldn't find it in myself to move.

Fresh tears brimmed those deep eyes as she again shook her head. I felt a rage inside of me. What mother wouldn't come for their child's graduation? The idea was foreign to me as my parents had always been supportive and there for Alice and myself in every endeavor of our lives. I shook my head to dispel the anger before I spoke.

"Why the hell wouldn't your mother come to graduation?"

Bella took a long, shuddering breath.

"Because she died on New Year's Day this year."

Before I could process what she'd said, I found my arms wrapped firmly around her tiny waist as I pulled her into my lap. I tucked her into my chest and let my fingers run though her hair. Her body was trembling but responsive to mine as she wrapped her arms around me and burrowed her head into my chest in an attempt to comfort herself.

"I didn't know."

We sat like that for a long while as she slowly calmed down. Neither of us saying a word to the other. I felt her begin to move so I released my arms, albeit unwillingly. I felt the cool air hit my arms as she crawled off my lap and sat down in front of me.

"I feel like an idiot, Edward. I know you don't like me. I shouldn't have broken down on you like that. I'm sorry," Bella said sadly.

I felt a shift in my consciousness. An alien feeling of peace, yet also sadness and anger focused on the unfairness of the world. Bella had endured something too horrible for me to imagine.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella. I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have been such an ass to you, and I don't dislike you."

Bella shook her head again and looked into my eyes. "No one in Forks knows. Well, of course Charlie does, but I didn't want anyone to know and befriend me out of pity. You're the only one outside of my family and close friends that know."

I really didn't know how to address this sudden change in our relationship. Bella also knew something about me that no one else knew. Maybe now was the time to change the subject and handle that situation. Make a truce.

"I won't say anything. That's not my style. But you also know a secret about me," I said pointedly.

I saw Bella's eyes narrow slightly. She stood from the floor and walked over to the window. She looked out for a few minutes before she turned to me and spoke with venom in her voice.

"Yeah, I saw you last night. Are you stupid, Edward? Intravenous drug use? What are you on, heroin?"

I took a deep breath. I knew she'd had the wrong idea. It was time to show my hand.

"It's not what you think."

"I know what I saw, Edward! You were high. Don't you dare lie about it either!"

There was the mountain lion baring her claws again. I wouldn't lie about it now. I owed this much to her.

"Yes, I was high. Drunk too. But you didn't see what you think you saw. The drug that you saw me injecting is insulin. I'm a diabetic and have been since I was ten."

Bella's draw dropped and she stared at me, looking for a hint that I was being untruthful. I pulled the sleeve to my shirt up to reveal one of my tattoos.

"I got this one the summer after my eighteenth birthday so I can never forget. I don't like wearing the medical alert shit and this is permanent. If something happens to me, my information is right here," I said as I patted my upper arm. "I don't, um, talk about it much. I don't want people feeling sorry for me."

Bella walked closer, tentatively, until she was only a few inches away. I could smell the hint of berry in the air. I almost blushed under her scrutiny as she reached out and grazed her fingers over the tattoo that read "EAC- 6/20/1992-Type One Diabetic since 2001-Insulin Dep.". I'd never felt so exposed but alive as the feel of her fingers on my heated flesh caused my breath to hitch.

"It's beautiful," Bella whispered as pulled her fingers away from my skin. "I saw the one on your arm. I guess I know now why you acted the way you did when we met."

"Uh, yeah. I like to keep people at a distance. Oh and the one on my arm is the Cullen Crest. It was my first tattoo," I replied, unsure of why I was disclosing so much information. "They bother my parents so I keep them hidden."

Bella pulled the hem of her pajama pants up, my eyes traveling down to where she was directing my attention. Above her ankle bone was a simple, small tattoo of a red ribbon, the words MOM 1/1/11 in black.

"My mom was my best friend. She got hit by a drunk driver on her way home from the grocery store. The guy had been smoking pot and drinking all night and into the next day. He thought he was okay to drive. He crossed the center line and Mom's car careened off the highway and into a tree. The police told me she didn't suffer. The guy that hit her wasn't even hurt. I got this tat the day after we buried her, so I'd always have a piece of her with me."

I gazed back up into her face and I saw the slightest hint of a smile gracing her lips. I felt my lips curve into a lopsided smile.

"I'm sorry about your loss and that you had to see me, um, messed up. I don't do that shit often. It's not good for my blood sugar or my health, I know. Seems like we both have secrets that we don't like to talk about," I said as I took a step closer to her. "Look, it seems like maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we try this again, okay?"

Bella cocked her head sideways in question as I held my hand out to her.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan?"

Bella smiled and the room seemed to light up. She put her hand in mine and shook it.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Edward."

"Likewise. Um, do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie or something?" I asked. I felt like I was in some crazy alternate universe. Edward Cullen didn't hang out with girls but it appeared that things were changing.

"Sure. Lead the way."

We hung out most of the day, watching movies and getting to know each other better. I found out that we shared a love for classic rock, maintaining our perfect GPA's so we could get into a good college, and oddly enough, we both hated broccoli. She had a sense of humor and she actually made me laugh several times during the day by providing play-by-play commentary on the movies we were watching.

"Have you done much on the biology project yet?" she asked after the credits began to roll on the latest movie.

"I've done some research. Have you made any headway on your end?"

"Some. Um, do you think that maybe we could team up now, since we are finally getting along?"

I stiffened unintentionally at her question. It was one thing to feel comfortable with Bella, here, in private. It was another thing all together to act like this in public. I had a persona to uphold.

"I, uh … shit, Bella. I don't know. We can work on it here, sure but I need to keep things cool, you know, in public."

I watched as Bella's cheeks tinged a pale pink. It was quite pretty.

"So, we have to hide our friendship. That sucks, Edward. Are you going to be mean to me in public too so you can keep up the act?"

"I don't know how to do this!" I said as I motioned my hands between us. "I don't want to hurt you, but fuck, Bella, I'm not a cuddly, friendly guy. I'm an asshole."

Bella scooted closer to me and placed her hand over mine.

"You put up this tough guy act to keep people away, but it's just a mask. An asshole wouldn't have held me when I cried today. An asshole wouldn't have patiently listened to me talk about my mother. An asshole would have left me alone all day. You didn't do those things, so get over yourself. You are a good guy behind all the bravado. We'll figure it all out."

I didn't know what to say. I stared into her eyes and was lost in the moment. I could do this. For her. She'd suffered enough without me adding to it.

"Okay, friends then."

"Friends."

And we shook on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amore Tutto Cambia**

By: Edward's My Obsession 1971

Beta/Pre-reader: darcysmom

Banner by: vbfb19

Rated M, AH, Edward and Bella

All EPOV

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. The great Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to play with them for my own personal pleasure. **

**Chapter 4**

Falling into a friendship with Bella was much easier than I'd expected. The first few days at school were rough on me, but she hung in there. We sat in our group at lunch and walked to Biology together. I'd quit smoking during lunch, the pot remained untouched in its hiding spot and my drinking had all but stopped. I felt better than I had felt in a long time. I wanted to be better. For her. For my family. For myself. I owed Bella for it all.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel something different for Bella. I found myself moody when she wasn't around. I noticed how her face lit up when she smiled and that her hair had subtle hints of red in it when we were out in the sunlight. When she touched me, I felt an almost electric current run over my skin and, of course, my libido wondered if her blush extended further down than her face and neck. I kept this all to myself.

Spring Break rolled around and I was glad for a week of R&R before the mad rush of finals, prom, and graduation. I knew I was on course to graduate near the top of the class, as was Bella, so when we met up on that Monday of break we fell into a deep discussion.

"So, you're really not going to do a valedictorian speech, Edward?" Bella asked as we lounged on my bed doing final edits to our final paper.

"Hell no! I told Banner to let Angela Webber have it. I don't see you jumping in there either, Miss 4.0."

Bella smacked my chest. "I just moved here a couple of months ago. It wouldn't be right even if they'd allowed it. I don't do public speaking anyhow. What about prom? Are you going?"

"Um, no. Are you?" I asked, momentarily pissed off and shaken at the thought of some guy taking her to the dance and then taking her other ways afterwards.

"No," Bella said quietly. "No one asked and I'm not really into the whole dress-up-dance thing."

"I can't believe no one asked a pretty girl like you, Bella. That's just fucked up."

Bella blushed at my comment and looked down at her paperwork.

"I'm not pretty, Edward. I'm skinny and plain. Guys like curves and stuff."

I shut my book and reached to pull her chin up so I could make eye contact.

"You're beautiful, Bella Swan. Inside and out. Any guy that can't see that is a complete fool," I replied and my voice caught in my throat when my green eyes met her chocolate orbs.

I could feel the static in the air as we gazed at each other for what seemed like hours. My fingers twitched as I ran my hand down her jaw and into her hair. I had never kissed anyone. It was too personal and I didn't want the attachment, but as I pulled her face closer to mine I knew what I wanted. She didn't try to stop me.

"Bella …" I whispered throatily, feeling her warm breath on my face.

Our lips met in a slow kiss. Our mouths fitting together like puzzle pieces. My tongue caressing her bottom lip as the kiss deepened. Bella moaned and thread her hands in my hair, pulling our bodies closer until we were chest to chest. Our lips parted and our tongues began to stroke and tease. Bella repositioned her body until she was spread open across my legs, her pelvis grinding over my steel-hard erection. I couldn't take much more so I was the one to break the kiss. We sat forehead to forehead, Bella straddling my lap as we struggled to regain normal breathing patterns.

"Are you okay?" I asked after I'd calmed down enough to speak.

"Wow," Bella nodded and stammered. "That was …"

"Hot. Damn hot," I answered for her as I stole another sweet kiss. "So, that was um, I've never done that before."

Bella looked at me with a shocked expression, her lips slightly swollen from our kisses. We'd joked about our sexual escapades over the past few weeks. When Bella told me she had only been with one guy named Jake over the summer back in Phoenix, I tried to hide my displeasure at that information. Me, well she'd laughed at my man-whore status but praised me when I interjected that I'd always practiced safe sex.

"How … I mean, you had sex without kissing your partner?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

I chuckled at her expression.

"You got to be that first with me. Kissing made things too intimate, you know? I was just in it for the … sex."

"And now?" Bella asked, her eyes dancing.

"I want to kiss you again and again, Bella," I whispered truthfully. "I want to make love to you slowly. Worship your body, your mind. I just kissed you and now, I feel …"

Bella gasped and then broke into a huge smile.

"I feel it too. Here," she said as she took my hand in hers and placed it over her heart. "I've wanted to be with you, like this for awhile. Please, make love to me, Edward."

Slowly and reverently, I made love to Bella. Our bodies merging into one being as we promised our love and devotion to each other. If I lived to be one hundred, I'd never forget that day with Bella, when I let go of my fears and let myself love.

"Amore Tutto Cambia," I whispered as I pulled her body tightly to mine. "Love changes everything."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: And there you have it. It's a long "one shot" I know but I'm too wordy. Hope you enjoyed ATC! Thanks a million for the reviews. Many thanks to darcysmom for making this readable (I owe her a pack of red pens). Be on the look out any day now, for the beginning of my new AU fic, _Two Worlds Collide. _Till we meet again! **


End file.
